


Stars

by spAceArrow



Series: Cuddly Drabbles [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spAceArrow/pseuds/spAceArrow
Summary: Not that he didn't love his outings with his Demon, he did, he really did.Aziraphale just wanted to do something Crowley loved to do too.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerink/gifts).

It was a long drive, even with Crowley’s speed demon ways. Aziraphale didn’t know where they were going, only that it was a surprise.

He’d asked Crowley where his favorite place to go was. They had been continuously going out to eat and trying new pop ups, but the Angel wanted to know more about Crowley. He wanted his Demon to know they could do things he enjoyed as well.

_‘But I do enjoy this, Angel.’_

_‘Oh, you know what I mean.’_

_Crowley fell silent for a few moments before nodding to himself and offering Aziraphale his arm, “Suit yourself.”_

And here they were. Far outside of city limits and away from any light pollution. When Crowley grabbed a tartan blanket out of the back of the Bentley, he just rolled his eyes at the fond look Aziraphale gave him.

The field they were in was surprisingly empty and the soft lush grass wasn’t overgrown as much as one would think. As if it was tended to every month.

Crowley spread the blanket flat and presented it for Aziraphale.

The blond sat on the blanket and simply smiled when the Demon made himself comfortable with his head on the Angel’s lap.

Crowley lifted his glasses away from his face and pointed to the sky, “Because of the new moon, tonight we should be able to see the Andromeda Galaxy.”

Aziraphale let one of his hands rest in the red locks of hair and looked towards the sky.

Crowley pushed his head more firmly against Aziraphale’s lap to look at the Angel, “D’you see it?”

Aziraphale lightly scratched at Crowley’s scalp. “I do my dear boy, it’s enchanting.”

Crowley felt a warmth in his chest at the words and quietly cleared his throat. He reached over and held the hand that wasn’t in his hair as he pointed back to the sky, “Since it’s Autumn we can see more of the-”

Aziraphale let Crowley’s words wash over him as he stared back at the night sky. His thumb caressed over the knuckles of Crowley’s hand and squeezed it lightly when the Demon stuttered at the intimate touch.

Crowley was sharing his art. Aziraphale couldn’t put into words what he felt for his Demon at that point. He only had the words 'warmth' and 'love' and it was deeper than those.

Aziraphale focused back on the stars. His Demon’s stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [my friend's art](https://twitter.com/kerinky/status/1180348733050875904)
> 
> Go look at it! It's super cute :D


End file.
